Signed, More Then Just Good Hair
by MissAngel
Summary: "Some stories must never be told.... But some tales, even ones filled with secrets and betrayal are worth telling."
1. The Letter

A/N: Don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Signed, More Then Just Good Hair  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
Some things feel like they must never be told. Closed shut. Unknown. No one can ever find out but you, because if the rest did, you'd fail everything that you've worked so hard to build.  
  
But some tales, even ones filled with secrets and betrayal are worth telling..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan Craft looked down at the crumpled up piece of paper he held in his hand. He stared at it, for a long time.  
  
"No one can find out", he muttered to himself stuffing the paper into his pocket.  
  
No one can. It would ruin everything for him. What would they think? If they ever knew he'd be a laughing stock to his peers. Well, maybe not to that one person but to everyone else.  
  
He had to let his story stay untold. It would ruin everything. It was the ultimate blackmail.  
  
Ethan slowly got up and pushed his in and brushed his fingers through his well-groomed hair.  
  
He walked passed people in the hall. He got a wave once in a while and some acknowledging smiles. Everyone, especially girls, adored him.  
  
He had some sort of charm to him. Something that people found irresistible. Even though he was probably the dumbest person you could lay eyes on, he was sweet and caring and not to mention, had good hair.  
  
High school was a breeze to him. Of course all the girls liked him in some way and because of that the jocks accepted him for it. He was soon a welcome member of the football team's table and other places where all the "popular" people could be found.  
  
He quickly gained popularity was possible in part also by his girlfriend, Kate Saunders. There was something about her too, only not in a nice charming way. More like a bossy, princess sort of way.  
  
It was like she was born to be popular and on the top. She was meant to rule over the other weaklings. She quickly impressed the older students with her skills and of course everyone else took notice of whom she was hanging out with and then because of that took notice of her.  
  
And of course everyone had the idea since middle school that Kate and Ethan were meant to be together, all through high school. They'd be prom king and queen, the hottest couple on the campus when they were seniors. Girls would want to be Kate, as guys would kill to be Ethan.  
  
Ethan reluctantly gave into the other people's expectations and predictions and soon began dating Kate. It was sort of fun at first. Two of one of the most popular teens, dating eachother, everyone envied them in a way.  
  
Kate took full advantage of having the Ethan Craft as her boyfriend. She was constantly bragging to the girls she hung out with about how cute he was and blah, blah, blah.  
  
Ethan on the other hand felt ashamed at this. It seemed as Kate only thought of him as a tool or an accessory whose only purpose was to help her gain popularity. Of course it was one of Kate's tendencies to use people, but Ethan didn't like it at all.  
  
But he just couldn't break up with her everyone might hate him. The guys would be shooting him strange looks and asking him why the hell would he break up with one of the "hottest girls in school." He wouldn't be able to stand that, it's drive him crazy.  
  
It was like he was getting sucked into this world where cheerleaders and jocks dominated all. He and Kate were the King and Queen and the rest were the lowly peasants.  
  
But as he was falling into this world he couldn't seem to get out of it. It's not like he wished to be suddenly unpopular. He didn't ever wish to be a geek a la Larry Tudgeman. All in all, he liked his life.  
  
It was just Kate. Kate and everything she stood for got on his nerves now. He was sure that she was a good person at heart but now she was like a monster craving attention. He did have feelings for Kate at one time when they were first dating, which was true. But there was someone else on his confused mind.  
  
Ethan found an empty bench and relaxed. He put his hand in his pocket and clutched the ball of paper. On that paper had the thing that would diminish his social status, but the one that he wanted to confess more then anything. Especially to the person who would want to hear it the most  
  
He took out the paper. Looking at it closely he carefully opened the crumpled up ball.  
  
He read the contents slowly, concentrating on each word.  
  
"Dear Lizzie,  
  
I am in love with this amazing girl. She is everything that I ever wanted my ideal girlfriend to be. I want to tell my feelings for her. But there are two problems. Number one: there's the fact that I am already currently dating someone. Number two: I don't know how well everyone else will accept the fact that I like this certain person, even her. I actually have blown her off a couple times in the past.  
  
I know what I think is crazy. I want to free my mind, but I can't find a way.  
  
Signed,  
  
More Then Just Good Hair"  
  
He glanced over at a box where kids would drop questions written on pieces of paper for the school advice columnist, Lizzie McGuire to answer.  
  
He walked over to the box. He didn't have to do it put wanted to. He looked around to see if anyone was near. Seeing that the coast was clear, he flattened out the letter and folded it in half and stuck through a slit in the box.  
  
When the paper was dropped in his muscles tightened. He was unsure if he had just done the right thing. Then he sighed a sign of relief, "at least it's over with", he mumbled.  
  
He walked off to class. He thought about what he had just written about his secret, his love for Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: I'm sick of L/G fanfics (and I wrote one too LOL). They're everywhere and I know that some people like the fact of Ethan liking Lizzie (I know I do!). Well I wanted to try something. Review and if you don't like it you can say so but please don't be rude. Writing "Bitch why'd you write this? L/G FOREVER!!!" will not make me reconsider; it'll just make me pissed. 


	2. Out Of Reach

A/N: Don't own Lizzie McGuire. Thanks to whoever reviewed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan sat, bored on a bench watching Kate jump up and down cheering for their high school team. You would think that for a guy like Ethan, watching girls do stunts in shorts skirts would seem appealing. However, short skirts aside, there's only so much a guy can take of a bunch of hyper girls screaming "go team, go!"  
  
Kate made him go to the practices all the time. Supposedly it was boyfriends do. As in waiting for his lady while she was practicing.  
  
He didn't really want Kate to be his girlfriend. Their relationship was built on lies. Its only purpose was so that they could each gain quick popularity.  
  
He looked on as the girls began to form a pyramid. He'd seen the act too many times before. He looked behind him into the stands. There, to his surprise he saw a familiar face, none other then Lizzie McGuire.  
  
She was sitting all alone watching the other girls. You could see her eyeballs bounce to wherever the cheerleaders went. Curious, and wanting to talk to Lizzie, Ethan made a move to go talk to her.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie", he said sitting himself down next to her.  
  
She barely acknowledged his presence. "Hey", she said nonchalantly.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Try-outs are soon", Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"I see", Ethan looked out at the football field. There was a short pause. "And you would want to be a cheerleader, why?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Because", Lizzie looked at her feet, "I just want to."  
  
"Don't get me wrong or anything, but I just see you as the 'cheerleader' type", he said. Ethan really didn't see her as a cheerleader. Lizzie was too well, nice to be one of those stuck up snobs.  
  
Lizzie glared at him, "I didn't ask you to come over here and bother me!"  
  
Ethan threw his hands up in the air, "Whoa, sorry, Liz."  
  
Lizzie didn't seem quite herself today. Maybe she was practicing blowing people off in case she did make the cheerleading team. Or maybe, it was just the fact that she was still angry with Ethan.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, what's with the hate?" he inquired.  
  
"'The hate'?" she repeated, emphasizing 'hate' as if it was a strange word.  
  
"You know, like your angry because of something. Why's that?" Ethan explained to her.  
  
Just as Lizzie was about to open her mouth to reply the captain of the cheerleading team announced that the try-outs were beginning. Lizzie rushed over to where the other girls were signing up. She only uttered a short, "bye", to Ethan as she left.  
  
Ethan watched her leave. Again he had annoyed her. He seemed to be skilled at doing so lately. He thought that maybe that her friend, Gordo, had something to do with it. But there could also be other reasons.  
  
It was probably in the beginning of the year, there was a homecoming dance. Ethan and Kate hadn't officially "hooked up" yet so at first they weren't planning on going together. But that was before the two had even thought of their plan.  
  
Lizzie was ecstatic about the dance, as usual. She thought that this might be her "big chance." She never really got asked out, but that was okay. She had her own ideal boy in mind.  
  
Ethan remembered that he was casually talking to a bunch of the football team members, listening closely to what they said about game stats and stuff.  
  
It was then that Lizzie came over to them. She lightly tapped Ethan on the shoulder. He could tell that she was nervous. Her face was turning red and talked to the floor more then to him.  
  
She asked him to the dance. Ethan thought that he'd just pull the whole "we're just friends" thing. However, he didn't and just said yes to her, mostly out of pity.  
  
She smiled brightly. He figured that that simple reply might as well made her year.  
  
But then Kate came along. He had always felt something for Kate. They were always somewhat together during middle school but never really dated.  
  
With a flip of her blonde, curly mane and a look into her sharp blue eyes he had agreed to go to the dance with Kate. She had laid out all the details. She explained how they would be on their way to be the next hot couple.  
  
And of course Kate was never really one to take it slow. They were constantly kissing or cuddling, like they couldn't take their hands off eachother.  
  
Lizzie was oblivious to this. She had no clue that something was going on with Ethan and Kate. For all she knew, Ethan liked her and they were going to have a magical night at the upcoming dance.  
  
Ethan felt guilty not telling her. Really, he did. But he liked being with Kate. It was exciting. Lizzie was more on the dull side of things.  
  
Then there was the game. It was the first home game. Ethan was on the football team and of course Kate was on the cheerleading squad. But what Ethan didn't know was that Lizzie was at the game watching in the crowds.  
  
It was halftime. Kate wasn't on the field at the moment and neither was Ethan. Kate approached Ethan. They ran off to find someplace that would take them away from the crowd.  
  
Lizzie was curious. She wanted to know why Ethan was running off with Kate. She secretly followed them the whole way.  
  
Then Ethan remembered when she saw them. They were in the middle of a make- out session. He quickly broke away and saw the look of horror that adorned Lizzie's face.  
  
"How could you?" she screamed. She ran away and tired to shield her tears.  
  
That moment replayed in Ethan's mind for so long. It killed him. The fact that he could've broken the heart of poor, innocent little Lizzie McGuire was beyond him.  
  
Not so with Kate. She seemed happy that she had something that Lizzie didn't. It was just apart of their little competition. And once again, Kate had won.  
  
But Ethan was a nice guy. He didn't like making people feel bad. He wanted to talk to Lizzie, but every time he came near to her she would go away.  
  
So for a long time they barely exchanged words. He could only see her from afar. She was usually with her friends, Miranda and Gordo. However, Miranda and Gordo soon began dating, leaving Lizzie in the dust.  
  
Ethan felt sorry for her. He would watch on as she just looked on, as her friends got all "lovey-dovey".  
  
The more he noticed her, the more he really got a look at her. She no longer seemed to be the ditzy seventh grader. Rather she had matured, becoming more beautiful as well.  
  
At first it was nothing of a meaningless crush. He would just get excited whenever he saw her walking in his direction. They never spoke, but that just made him start to want her more.  
  
The fact that a girl could not want "the Ethan Craft" was exhilarating. He liked the fact that for once he could actually prove himself worthy of a girl. With his other crushes, he knew he could bag the girl but with Lizzie things were different.  
  
The fact that she was so out of reach became so interesting. He had to get her and prove himself worthy. For once one of his relationships would have depth and be meaning full.  
  
But just when he thought of acting on his feelings he thought of Kate. She would just throw a fit and banish him from any popular person he could ever come across. She had great power, and with that she could turn the whole school against him.  
  
So he couldn't do anything. It was only out of fear of Kate. But now he was sick of Kate. He didn't care what the hell she thought anymore. He would get the girl.. That's right.. He just had to figure out how. 


	3. When Nothing Makes Sense

A/N: Don't own Lizzie McGuire. Thanks to reviews!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: When Nothing Makes Sense  
  
"Here", said Kate shoving a white envelope into Ethan's hand.  
  
Ethan began to open it, "what's in it?"  
  
She started to put on some lip-gloss. She looked up from her pocket mirror, "just read it, genius."  
  
Once she began concentrating on getting the perfectly blended lips Ethan shoot her an evil look.  
  
Ethan reluctantly opened the envelope. Most likely it was an invitation to one of Kate's friend's parties. Although they were generally wild he actually enjoyed them. He didn't have to spend every waking minute with Kate since she was usually socializing with some fellow cheerleaders. Of course there were the slow dances, but that was the only bad part.  
  
He looked at the piece of paper that was inside of the envelope. He was right. It was an invite to another party.  
  
"I guess I can go", he said looking at the invitation.  
  
Kate looked up, "of course you're going. How do you think I'd look if my boyfriend didn't come with me?"  
  
Ethan hated it when Kate referred to him as her "boyfriend." He hated the third degree.  
  
Although he didn't want to go, within hours Ethan found himself driving to Kate's house in his father's Jaguar.  
  
He honked the horn once he had arrived at Kate's house. She didn't come. He figured that she wanted him to actually come inside to get her.  
  
He rang the doorbell. The loud sound rung through his ears. He rang it again.  
  
"Coming!" he heard a sharp voice scream from the other end of the door.  
  
It was Kate. She opened the door. "About time", she said as she pushed her way past him to the car.  
  
Ethan walked after her. She was already seated in the car.  
  
"You know that you're supposed to actually come in and get me. Don't honk to get me to come outside. It makes it seem like you don't care", Kate said coolly.  
  
"Sorry", Ethan said in the same cold tone. It was going to be a long drive.  
  
In reality, it was only about ten minutes from Kate's house to the party. But to Ethan it seemed like an awkward eternity.  
  
He remembered what it was like months ago. When they were truly like fools in love. At that time, being with Kate was like being with the true girl of his dreams. She was like his angel but now she was only in it for the attention.  
  
Every minute that they spent together was like being in agony. It was awkward. You could cut the tense fog that seemed to surround them with a knife.  
  
Ethan turned the steering wheel quickly toward a big home, almost like a mansion. It was made of bricks and it had a swimming pool in the back that could put a hotel's to shame.  
  
Finally the drive was over. Ethan parked in the circular driveway.  
  
At that very same moment out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw some popular girls walking near the car.  
  
Kate immediately kissed Ethan passionately. She was brushing her fingers through his hair kissing him wildly as Ethan just seemed to sit there. Ethan was sure it was only because she wanted to impress some upper classmen.  
  
Kate pulled away after about a minute. Ethan was left with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Kate," one the girls squealed, "That was interesting..."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a stunner," she said with pride and flipped her hair.  
  
The other girls giggled.  
  
Kate grabbed him by the hand, "come on Ethan", she said suddenly acting sweet and sociable.  
  
It amazed Ethan how capable Kate was of changing her emotions so quickly. One minute she was a cold, mean bitch. The next she was a warm and sociable girl.  
  
As soon as they entered the party, Ethan broke away from Kate. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, just as he was trained to do so.  
  
He found some friends. They were where they usually were. Some stood with drinks in their hand while others talked. He waved to them.  
  
"There you guys are!" Ethan said in relief.  
  
"Heard Kate gave you some action in the car just before you arrived, " remarked on of the guys.  
  
Ethan looked at him strangely, "what the?"  
  
"The girls' gossip", replied the same guy.  
  
"You'd be surprised what we hear", said another.  
  
Ethan shrugged, "oh well."  
  
He talked some more, glancing over once in a while over to Kate. She was talking to a group of seniors until she suddenly disappeared. It was also the first slow dance, something she'd never miss.  
  
"Hey", interrupted Ethan trying to get out of the conversation, "I'm gonna go find Kate."  
  
He pushed his way through the mass of teens. She was nowhere to be seen. "Kate!" he would call once in a while. He soon began to worry.  
  
It was odd that no matter how much Kate treated him like crap he still worried for her.  
  
He gave up on finding her downstairs so he headed up the spiral staircase. He heard a girl giggling. The sound resembled that of Kate.  
  
Ethan wanted to investigate. He crept closer to where the sound was coming from.  
  
It was coming from behind a closed door. He slowly opened it.  
  
His froze, his eyes wide by what he had just seen. There was Kate kissing another guy. A senior named Rick Freeman.  
  
He slowly closed the door, shocked by what he had just seen. He needed to get away. He needed to think.  
  
What had possessed Kate to do that? According to her, they were the school's hottest pair. According to her, she was content with her boyfriend because of the popularity she kept gaining from their relationship. But he guessed that that all had changed.  
  
He looked up at the sky. It was a deep navy blue. A few twinkling stars decorated the skies. It was strange. Ethan actually felt hurt that Kate cheated on him. He buried his head in his hands and let his thoughts slip away.  
  
Being cheated on was a new feeling for Ethan. He was always around girls who adored him though few were considered to be his "romantic type."  
  
He had never really experience any heartbreak. Usually, he was the one doing the heartbreaking. He didn't like this horrible feeling. Kate would have to pay.  
  
But he didn't know why he felt so hurt by Kate. Kate meant nothing to him. She treated him like shit. Yet the fact of being used like that tortured his soul for it had never happened to him before.  
  
He thought Kate was his type. Maybe it was because he thought she understood what his life was like. HEe thought that she could be the one person that could understand him.  
  
Nothing was making sense to Ethan. He needed to get out of his popular, fake life. Just one time, one escape, just to know what it's like to be free of it all. Free of all the expectations, the qualifications.  
  
He ran out the back door and shut it with a loud boom. He ran to the pool area.  
  
"I hate this", he screamed up to the sky.  
  
He looked down at the swimming pool. It was a crystal clear blue. The moon above shone upon it. Ethan's mind went blank. He closed his eyes and then jumped in and let his body sink to the icy depths of the deep end. 


End file.
